Some integrated circuits may be designed to be configured by a user after manufacturing. For example, a field-programmable gate array (FPGA) may include an array of programmable logic elements that can be interconnected in different configurations. By changing such interconnections, the FPGA can be configured to perform different processing tasks (e.g., digital signal processing, video animation, packet processing, etc.).